Psicosis: El otro lado de la mascara (Re-edicion)
by J A fredo
Summary: spin off de Psicosis, una historia donde lo OC's tomaran papeles importantes y cambiaran todo en Hollywood Arts desde su llegada (Esta nueva version contiene nuevas escenas y nuevos presonajes, espero que les guste tanto como al autor original y a mi nos gusto escribirla)
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos sean al 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego, este año es patrocinado por la prestigiosa escuela de artes Hollywood Arts. -dijo el presentador del evento, acompañado por Timoteo Eikner, el ex-director de dicha institución, quién estaba buscando promesas.

-Muy bien, haré un recorrido por las diferentes categorías, luego vendré a darte los resultados para que los anuncies -dijo el hombre de lentes, el presentador levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, Eikner bajó de la tarima... En la entrada principal, un joven quién traía una guitarra, pues tenía su espacio para participar en el concurso, miraba con asombro varios escenarios específicos para cada categoría: Canto, baile, actuación, cine, literatura, etc., iba tan concentrado en lo que veía, que no se percató que otro joven venía directo hacia él, terminó cayendo al piso y su guitarra salió disparada varios metros adelante.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por dónde caminas? -preguntó el más alto bastante molesto, mirando cómo su guitarra se estrellaba contra el piso, para su suerte no sufrió daños mayores.

-Jeje, Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad? -contestó entre risas el otro joven, quién traía una maleta a su lado y unos headphones en el cuello.

-¿Rafa? -Alberto se levantó y abrazó a su amigo enérgicamente-. Bro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora -contestó Rafa abriendo la mochila que traía para que su amigo comprobara lo que decía.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra -contestó el más alto-, además ¿tú sabes cuál es el premio para el ganador?

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial -contestó Rafa.

-El ganador, jóvenes, tendrá una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas artísticas del país -afirmó Eikner, quién apareció tras los jóvenes.

-¿Y usted quién es? -preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, ex-director de Hollywood Arts -contestó el hombre.

-Alberto Arandia.

-Rafael Roque.

-Bien jóvenes, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos -se despidió el mayor dejando a Rafa y Alberto con una sonrisa mientras buscaban el escenario donde les correspondía presentarse...

 _ **JAY POV.**_

Bien, conseguí llegar al concurso, según lo que leí y escuché, el ganador consigue una beca para ir a Hollywood Arts, eso sería una gran oportunidad para mi, sólo espero poder ganar. Leo el listado de participantes de mi categoría: Literatura, mientras espero mi turno, voy después de una chica llamada Fawn Lebalwitz, la cual está presentándose en este momento, así que saqué la hoja donde está mi poema escrito y me pongo a repasarlo. Luego de un rato, escucho algunos aplausos y la tal Fawn salió del escenario, me levanté porque ya seguía mi turno de presentarme.

-Ni pienses que me ganarás Debbie -me dijo la chica cuando me pasó al lado. ¿Debbie? What the...?

-Emmm, lo siento chica, pero mi nombr... -no pude terminar mi frase, ya que la chica se me abalanzó encima mientras me gritaba aún más fuerte.

-¡TE ODIO DEBBIE! ¡TE ODIO! -lo único que pude hacer fue empujarla para levantarme, los oficiales de seguridad la atraparon y la llevaron lejos... Ok, eso fue raro.

-Bien señoras y señores, el siguiente concursante es: Jayden Álvarez, un aplauso -dijo el presentador, yo salí al escenario y vi bastante gente, me senté en una pequeña silla que estaba frente al micrófono y respiré profundamente.

-Buenas tardes, cómo ya escucharon mi nombre es Jay y mi poema se titula: Bésame -dije y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

" _ **Tu amor me indica la pureza**_

 _ **De cada día en su poderoso amanecer.**_

 _ **Con tus pupilas se crea la armonía**_

 _ **En cada flor que acaba de nacer.**_

 _ **Dime ¿Cómo quieres que te aparte…**_

… _ **Si vives dentro de mí ser?**_

 _ **Tendría que faltarme el aire,**_

 _ **Para yo que te deje de querer.**_

 _ **Cansados después de cada noche acompañados por lo azul.**_

 _ **No dejo que te apartes porque quiero ser tu luz.**_

 _ **Quiero beber del néctar de tu vida,**_

 _ **Para así ser parte de tu infinita alegría.**_

 _ **Desbordas los más grandes tesoros con tu voz y melodía.**_

 _ **Te has vuelto la razón de cada uno de mis suspiros.**_

 _ **Por cada toque y cada beso no hay nada que yo no diera.**_

 _ **Sabes que hasta el más fuerte huracán se quedaría preso en un "te quiero"**_

 _ **Dicho todo esto ¿cómo pretendes que me aleje?**_

 _ **Sería quitarles a las rosas toda su finura.**_

 _ **Sería partir la tierra con mil amarguras.**_

 _ **Ni siquiera haré el intento de borrarte si quiera de mi piel.**_

 _ **Para olvidarte tendría que arrancar todos tus besos,**_

 _ **Decirle al alba que le devuelva este inmenso deseo.**_

 _ **Incendiar toda mi alma hasta que se borre tu mirada**_

 _ **Tener que matar mis ganas de saborear tus labios en la mañana."**_

Escuché muchas ovaciones, al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta que inclusive gente que estaba pendiente a otras presentaciones me aplaudía, yo sonreí mientras daba las gracias y bajaba del escenario.

-Oh, Jay, te felicito, mi nombre es Timoteo Eikner, creo que me conoces ¿cierto? -me dijo un hombre que se acercó a mi y me extendía su mano.

-Gracias señor, y sí, lo conozco, usted es el representante de Hollywood Arts -le contesté serio.

-Bien, quiero decirte que me has dejado impresionado con tu talento y por eso quisiera ofrecerte una beca para que vayas a nuestra institución -me dijo mientras me daba una boleta de matrícula de la misma escuela.

-¿Pero no se supone que la beca se la dan al ganador del concurso? -le contesté mientras tomaba la hoja.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso -me dijo bastante alegre-. Esto te lo ganaste ya que fuiste el único de literatura y escritura que clasificó en la tabla general, los demás fueron de música y actuación -al escuchar esas palabras, comencé a llenar la hoja que me había dado.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabía, aún así le agradezco la oportunidad -le comenté, devolviendole la boleta.

-Bien muchacho, sólo habla con tus padres porque ingresas mañana mismo -me dijo, mi emoción se incrementaba aún más.

-De acuerdo señor -le dije antes de irme a recoger mi auto, al pasar por uno de los escenarios donde estaban los de la categoría de música, vi a un joven que hacía mezclas espectaculares, el chico parecía un DJ profesional, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, luego vi en otro escenario a un joven que tocaba una guitarra, la cual se veía un poco maltratada, pero sonaba bien, luego de terminar de ver ambas presentaciones me dispuse a retirarme para hablar con mi hermana y preparar mis cosas...

 _ **ALBERTO POV.**_

¡Dios, esto es tan irreal! mi hermana me comentó de una competencia aquí, en San Diego, donde viven unos familiares por parte de mi padre, ¡y dicha competencia es de talentos artísticos! ella sabe que toco la guitarra y que escribo canciones, y me dijo que de seguro ganaré.

No sabía cual era el premio, tenía en mente que era algo de dinero, y eso está bien, pero ahora que sé que el premio es una beca completa para estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Hollywood... ¿cómo se llama?... ¡ah sí!... Hollywood Arts, esto se pone aún mejor, porque en verdad quisiera entrar a esa escuela, dicen que algunos de los artistas del momento han salido de ahí y que también, varios cazadores de talentos van a sus obras, conciertos, y presentaciones a buscar alguna joven promesa, no sé, quizá pueda que alguno me note y mínimo de escritor firmo con alguna disquera.

Estoy caminando buscando algún puesto donde vendan dulces o cigarrillos para calmar el nerviosismo que me está dando, dentro de poco será mi turno para competir, son varias categorías donde todas compiten para esa beca. No sé cuantas vayan a sortear, o si somos todos para una sola beca, son categorías de danza, canto, música, actuación y literatura, en realidad veo a los de danza y son muy buenos, actuación no me preocupa, o sea, ¿qué es la actuación? llegas, dices cosas y te vas, hasta yo lo he hecho en mi escuela, pero para ser más sincero, canto y literatura son las que mas me preocupan, no todos los días se ve a una potente voz cantar, o a una mente joven escribir una obra maestra, hasta considero más riesgoso la categoria de literatura, pues no siempre se ve a algún joven escribir algo que sorprenda a severos críticos.

En fin, voy caminando y no se en que momento algún inepto me empuja, haciendo a que mi guitarra cayera al suelo despostillando su pintura, no soy muy materialista, pero esta guitarra es un regalo de mi abuelo, y el tenía cierto gusto por la música.

-Oye imbécil ¿puedes fijarte por donde caminas? -pregunté levantándome y alzando la vista para ver la cara del tipo que provocó el accidente, sé que también fue mi culpa, pero él tampoco se fijó.

-Alberto, bro, ¿por qué tanta agresividad? -es Rafael Roque, un amigo de esta zona.

-¿Rafa? -termino de levantarme de un salto para abrazarlo en forma de saludo-. Bro, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Pues vengo a participar en el concurso bro, hasta traje mi mezcladora -contestó Rafa mostrándome su mochila.

-Genial bro, yo también participaré, sólo que tocando la guitarra -conteste levantandola del suelo, ya se me paso el coraje, ahora se que si compito con alguien de quien conozco sus habilidades, esto será más que interesante-, además ¿tú sabes cuál es el premio para el ganador? -le pregunté para saber si tenía conocimiento de la magnitud del premio.

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea algo genial -contestó Rafa. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando un señor de lentes se nos acercó y empezó a hablarnos.

-El ganador jóvenes, tendrá una beca para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas artísticas del país -afirmó este tipo, ahora esta mas que confirmado que el premio es ese.

Luego de estar un rato hablando con Rafa, fui a ver a los chicos de mi categoria, había de todo, buenos y malos, al notar que faltaban alrededor de 30 personas para que llegara mi turno, caminé a ver las otras categorías, me detuve en la de literatura, había una chica terminando su acto, al salir del escenario, se lograba ver que le gritaba a otro competidor, después, de la nada se le lanzó encima y los guardias tuvieron que sacarla casi cargando; el chico se levantó y se fue a la silla donde había un micrófono, empezó a hablar a traves de este, era un poema, muy bello por cierto, tomé asiento en las bancas de los espectadores y me quedé a escucharlo y ahí estaba lo que me temía, un competidor de otra categoría que será difícil de ganar.

El joven terminó de recitar su poema y todos, incluyéndome, nos pusimos de pie para aplaudirle, mala señal, lo sé, pero también hay que reconocer los buenos trabajos de los demás. Pasaron más de 40 minutos, era mi hora de tocar y ya estaba detrás del escenario, esperando a que una chica terminara de cantar.

-Bien, señorita Melanie, excelente interpretación, por favor espere a que salgan los resultados -dijo uno de los jueces, la chica salio del escenario.

-Muy bien, el siguiente es el numero 174, por favor, dinos tu nombre, y presenta tu canción -dijo el juez, pasé me sente en un banquillo e hice lo que me pidió.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, mi nombre es Alberto Arandia, tengo 19 años. Esta canción la escribí no hace mucho, espero les agrade -terminé de presentarme y empecé a tocar.

" _ **And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

 _ **Cuz I know that you feel me somehow**_

 _ **You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

 _ **And I don't want to go home right now**_

 _ **And all I can taste is this moment**_

 _ **And all I can breathe is your life**_

 _ **Cuz sooner or later it's over**_

 _ **I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me**_

 _ **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

 _ **When everything's made to be broken**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

 _ **Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

 _ **When everything feels like the movies**_

 _ **Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive**_

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me**_

 _ **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

 _ **When everything's made to be broken**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **And I don't want the world to see me**_

 _ **Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**_

 _ **When everything's made to be broken**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am**_

 _ **I just want you to know who I am..."**_

Terminé mi canción y los jueces aplaudieron.

-Perfecto, señor Arandia, por favor espere a los resultados, magnífica interpretación -me dijeron y me puse de pie, al salir me topé con Rafa.

-Bro, ¡excelente canción! ¿Cuándo y a quién se la escribiste? -preguntó.

-Oh, gracias bro, la verdad es que a nadie en especial, solo estaba sentado en mi habitación tocando la guitarra, y después de un rato, la letra empezó a llegar a mi cabeza, y eso salió -le dije, el solo me miró y sonrió.

-Ok bro, te dejo que ya es mi turno -me dijo y salió directo a conectar su mezcladora y una laptop.


	2. El Concurso, Parte 2

Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

La presentación de Rafael fue todo un éxito a pesar de que hubo ciertos inconvenientes, Eikner vió el potencial de este y esperó a que los jueces le entregaran los resultados. Apenas recibió el sobre subió a la tarima principal para que el presentador los dijera.

-Muy bien muchachos, luego de un arduo trabajo por parte de los jueces, al fin tenemos los resultados, recuerden que el ganador recibirá una beca completa para ingresar a Hollywood Arts, patrocinadora de este concurso ¿listos para saber los resultados? -dijo animadamente el presentador, Rafa estaba tranquilo, Alberto prácticamente se comía las uñas-. Bien, el tercer lugar general es para: Jayden Álvarez, categoría Literatura, el segundo lugar pertenece a: Alberto Arandia Ramírez, categoría de canto, y muy bien, el ganador del 25º concurso anual de talentos de San Diego es: ¡RAFAEL ROQUE! -el aludido no se lo creía, subió a la tarima donde Eikner lo esperaba para darle un trofeo y la boleta de matrícula de Hollywood Arts.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos, a los jueces y sobretodo a usted señor Eikner por esta oportunidad! -exclamó Rafa mientras las demás personas, incluido Alberto le aplaudían. Antes de que bajara de la tarima el hombre de lentes lo detuvo.

-Dile a tu amigo que quiero hablar con el también -Dijo el ex-director, Rafa hizo una seña a Alberto para que se acercara. Al estar ahí Eikner lo llevó aparte para hablar con él.

-Dígame señor -preguntó Alberto extrañado.

-Bien, seré directo, me parece injusto que sólo uno gane habiendo tantos nuevos talentos, entonces quisiera darte esto -dijo el hombre entregandole también una boleta de matrícula.

\- ¡Oh, Dios! Muchas gracias señor -respondió Alberto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Les recuerdo a ambos que deben hablar con sus padres, porque ingresan mañana, el tráfico es bastante pesado a esta hora y por eso les pido que vayan al aeropuerto, allí llegarán por ustedes.

-Eso no será problema, se lo agradezco mucho, hasta luego -se despidió el joven, el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción sacó su teléfono y marcó un número para el muy conocido.

-Buenas tardes, está hablando a Hollywood Arts -se escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Hellen, ¿aún no consigues una nueva secretaria? -preguntó el hombre con tono burlón.

-Oh, hola Tim, ¿qué tal el concurso, tienes algo nuevo para mí? -preguntó la mujer con una ligera risa.

-de hecho, sí, te he conseguido 3 nuevos talentos, mañana ingresarán a tu instituto -respondió Eikner.

-Oh excelente, entonces la chica mexicana Mafer, su primo Edgardo, sumándole a.… a ver... ajá, Jayden, Alberto y Rafael, ok entonces serán 5 nuevos alumnos, además ¿averiguaste lo del nuevo maestro de escenotecnia? -preguntó Hellen apuntando los nombres en un papel. Cat pasaba por ahí y escuchó toda la conversación.

\- ¿Nuevos alumnos? -se preguntó la pelirroja abrazando su jirafa de peluche- ¡Yay, nuevos amigos! -siguió con su camino hacia su casillero, ya que las clases habían concluido por ese día.

-Sobre eso Hellen, conseguí a alguien muy capacitado, se llama Fernando Mcdonald y pues aceptó gustoso la oferta que le hice, además quiero pedirte que vayas al aeropuerto a recoger a los chicos -respondió Eikner.

-Muy bien, gracias por la información Tim, nos estamos hablando -Hellen sonaba satisfecha y luego de terminar la llamada, recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a su hogar.

Al caer la noche en San Diego, Jayden ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, debido a que el tráfico a esta hora era terrible, compró el primer boleto para Hollywood, recordaba las palabras de su hermana antes de marcharse.

" _-Hermanito… ¿De verdad estás seguro de ir solo a Los Ángeles? -preguntó la hermana de Jay, quien estaba un poco angustiada por la decisión de este._

 _-Sí, Kim... ya soy mayor de edad, no te preocupes por nada, estaré bien -respondió el mirándola con un poco de tristeza-. Lo que me pone triste es dejarte sola._

 _-Soy tu hermana, siempre estaré preocupada por ti, recuerda que desde que papá y mamá murieron solo hemos sido tú y yo; por mí no hay problema, le diré a Tatiana que me deje quedarme en su casa. Yo espero que cumplas tu sueño y seas muy famoso, estaré orando por ti -dijo la chica abrazando al pelinegro._

 _-Está bien Kim, te agradezco tus palabras, cuídate mucho -respondió el joven tomando sus maletas y salió directo al aeropuerto."_

El joven escritor asimilaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo cuando unas risas interrumpieron su meditación, molesto se volteó a mirar quién fue el que lo sacó de su trance, miró que eran 2 de los jóvenes que participaron en el concurso.

-¿Qué hacen estos dos acá? -se preguntó a sí mismo mirándolos extrañado. Por el otro lado, Alberto también reconoció a Jay y le dió un codazo a Rafa para que mirara también.

-Oye bro, ¿Qué ese no era el chico que quedó de tercer lugar en el concurso? -preguntó Rafa al reconocerlo.

-Sí, es él, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? -dijo Alberto acercándose a donde estaba el otro chico- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso les pregunto yo a ustedes -respondió el pelinegro sin mirarlos.

-¿Nosotros? -cuestionó Rafael-. Nosotros fuimos los ganadores del concurso -al escuchar eso, Jay volteó a verlos.

-¡Oh! Así que ustedes también irán a Hollywood -dijo Jay sorprendido.

-¿A ti también te dieron una beca? -preguntó Alberto con asombro.

-Pues sí, ¿y ya compraron sus boletos para viajar? -mencionó el joven escritor escuchando que daban el llamado para tomar el vuelo.

-Emmm sí, ya estamos listos, nada más vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje y tomaremos el avión -contestó Rafa yendo con Alberto a la zona de carga de equipaje; entre tanto, Jay subió al avión y vió a una joven quién estaba al lado de su asiento, pero ella leía un libro y no le prestó atención.

-Disculpa, ¿Podrías moverte un poco, por favor? Ese es mi asiento -dijo él, la chica lo volteó a mirar, le sonrió y le permitió pasar a su lado, vio que Rafael y Alberto subieron también y se sentaron detrás de él, solamente dió un largo suspiro y comenzó a meditar de nuevo-. " _Al menos sé que no iré sólo_ " -se decía a sí mismo-, " _este par parecen ser amigables, pero aún así no debo confíar, este es el momento, una nueva historia comienza"_.


End file.
